Roses
by Celena Winter
Summary: Duo seems to see a lot of red lately, but why? HeeroXDuo


**Roses**

Duo woke up to a rose… a rose?

He sat up abruptly shaking his head, he breathed in slowly before pinching himself _"yep I'm awake alright."_ Slowly he turned his head to his right and looked down. There right next to where his head had been only moments earlier, sitting coyly on his pillow, a perfect red rose. "Huh." He looked around but found no signs of life; Heero was not in his bed but he knew that was to be expected, the perfect soldier was most probably training or working on Wing Zero. He looked to the door and found it closed, but yet he was sure that he felt a slight breeze. He looked around the small-shared room and noted the window slightly open, an eyebrow arched as he looked at the small opening. _"Didn't I open that entirely last night, I'm sure I did, it was scorching. Maybe who ever-"_

His action was stopped mid sentence as the door opened and Heero walked in, in his infamous vest and shorts, he looked overworked and moody, he had some grease marks on his exposed limbs as well as his clothes. "You're finally awake." He looked at the longhaired teenager but continued on his task not waiting for an answer.

Duo retracted his hand from grabbing the stem of the delicate flower as he tilted his head to the side. "Well good morning to you to buddy." Duo smirked, a 'nnh' was all the respond he got from the stoic boy that was currently stripping himself of his dirty vest before walking into the bathroom to change the other article of clothing. Duo shrugged as he pulled out the bed, he wore only a pair of shorts that rode carefully on his pelvis showing off his well-structured hips. A small moan stopped his stretching as he looked down, bringing his arms slowly down to a more suitable position.

Heero stood by the doorway, head bowed, breathing shortly, then slowly he brought his foot up and examined it with his hand, massaging it slowly. Once again Duo shrugged and continued his daily ritual, bringing his arms up above his head he pulled at them and worked on his knotted muscles. Letting out a sign of pleasure as he turned, bringing his arms back down. He paused, he had forgotten about the small fragile object on his pillow but now as he recalled it, he was not sure what to do. _"Who is it from? Is it for me? Maybe its for Quatre, Trowa could have misplaced it?... no that is not like Trowa, whose is it? Ah man, all this thinking is making my head hurt. Should I throw it away, but it's so pretty. I am so keeping it, heck no one ever gives me presents anyways, might as well not waste it now. But wait, why a present now… what's the occasion? Is it my birthday? No it can't be I'm sure I know my own birthday… do I? aww man…"_ once again his thoughts where interrupted by the door, this time Heero was leaving the room giving Duo the cue to move as well. Picking up the rose he set out down carefully on his nightstand and made his bed, rushing to the bathroom he showered in fifteen minutes and walked out, wrapped in towels. "Ah nothing like a cold shower." Rose forgotten he changed and walked out the bedroom, joining the other fighters in the daily routines.

oooo

Duo woke up to red… huh. "Argh… blood!" he scrambled back from the offensive object landing him on the floor where another cry of pain escaped his lips. He fumbled momentarily with his blanked as he tangled and untangled himself from the fabric. Breathing in deeply he stooped then lifting slowly he peeking over his mattress to the object of his distress… another rose?

He looked to the table where the first rose now occupied a vase, something Quatre had provided for him when he had asked last night, he had walked into the room and caught sight of the lying rose, deeming it unreasonable to have such beauty hidden.

The door banged open making Duo jump up into the air and land back in a heap on the floor. Heero stood there against the doorframe a gun in his hand. "What happened?" a blush covered the shorter man as he looked at the stiff other.

"It was nothing, I just fell of my bed." He giggled as he dared a look at Heero.

A perfect eyebrow lifted as he looked down at the tangled boy, his eyes then wandered to the bed and noted the out of place object. "Another rose… why are you sleeping with roses?"

"Huh…" Duo tilted his head to the side unsure of how to answer, he searched his mind but nothing came to mind. _"If he hasn't heard anyone come in… what does it mean, maybe the culprit comes when Heero's not here? Or maybe they are really good. But Heero's the best, maybe he figured it was me so he didn't bother to check… but Heero would know if it was me, we all have our own way of moving, he could tell it was me, we've been together for so long. Maybe he figured it was one of the other pilots, but then wouldn't he figure to ask what they want; after all we hold none of their possessions. Aw man… there I go again, thinking. What did Heero ask me again… why am I sleeping with roses?"_ "I'm not… someone-"Duo looked up but all that greeted him was a closed door, Heero had left, "huh".

oooo

On the sixth day Duo wasn't surprised to find himself next to a rose, although he still didn't know who was planting them and for what reason. He had tried numerous techniques to capture the mystery deliverer but it seemed to be to no avail. Nothing seemed to work, it was as though the person knew exactly what he was thinking, at some point Duo started to believe that it was in fact himself, perhaps sleepwalking, the one who placed the roses there, but after much affirmation from Heero mainly, that the long-braided pilot did not sleepwalk, Duo had no choice but to dismiss the idea.

oooo

It was on the tenth day and the tenth Rose that made Duo realise or at least get an idea of why he was receiving the perfect roses; observing on this fine day, that they had yet to show any signs of withering. Well it wasn't the day itself but more like a starry eyed blonde that was prancing around their so called 'home'; getting no answer from the Arabian that was currently making himself at home on cloud nine, Duo had turned to the lover of the named blonde and found out a valuable piece of information from the quiet pilot, yep Trowa had informed the hyperactive braided boy that his boyfriend was currently suffering from valentine day's fever. The blessed day, on Quatre's eyes, was arriving in two days and the blonde was ecstatic about his plans for the day, something just for his lover, 'something rather kinky' were the exact words that left the blonde's lips when he took enough time out from heaven to leave Trowa with a light blush gracing his cheeks. At that moment Heero had walked in from yet another mission and took in the scene that was playing out on the living room, he then turned to Duo and asked the obvious question with his eyes knowing well that they had worked together for so long that words were not needed. Duo laughed sheepishly as he looked at his comrade and then tried to answer as rationally as possible. "Er… Valentine's day in two days and Quatre is excited coz he has a special present for Trowa." He said quickly hoping that it made sense to the aloof youth. A 'nnh' came as an answer of understanding and then the boy turned and made his way to the stairs, most likely to go to the bedroom and take a shower. Duo shrugged and turned back to his comical friend.

oooo

On the blessed day, Duo didn't have to put on his alarm clock to wake up early, Quatre did a very good of waking everyone up. The braided boy was not surprised to find himself next to the twelfth perfect rose, nor was he surprised to find that Heero had already left, but he was surprised to find a note next to the rose. He picked it up and smiled. "_Happy Valentines Day Duo Maxwell._"

Throughout the entire day, Duo and Quatre moved around the warehouse making it look nice and presentable for the other guys that were currently out working. It was decided that they would all have a nice evening in, a dinner and then watching some movies before the couples, whoever they may be… Trowa and Quatre being the most obvious, and then perhaps Duo and his secret admire and whoever Heero and Wufei brought, got to things that were more intimate. Duo finished pulling the shades down on all the windows when Trowa and Wufei walked in. Quatre moved from making the alcoholic drinks and enthusiastically greeted his boyfriend with a kiss and a wiggle of his eyebrows, his eyes full of the promises for their late night activities.

Wufei rolled his eyes in expectation whilst Duo laughed at the blonde's antics, Trowa covered his blush by dipping in for another kiss, which Quatre responded to vigorously.

The door opened at that moment and a silence fell for a few moments before, "Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Relena bowed her head, a blush of embarrassment carefully painted on her cheeks.

"Oh gee, Relena, what are you doing here?" Quatre asked innocently as he turned to look at the young woman still holding onto Trowa and not making any signs to move away from the entrance to let her pass.

"Oh em…" she looked up slightly before another person walked in.

Heero paused at the entrance; Relena looked back at him and smiled as she moved slightly to let him in further. Heero ignored Relena as he took in the glares from his comrades. "She followed me." He put up his arms in defence before making his way around the two lovers and walking to the kitchen and looking at Duo, who was still glaring at him. "Hey… oh come on I'm sorry but you know how she is… you can't shake her off no matter how much you try." He said slowly as he dipped his finger in the drink that Duo was holding before bringing it to his lips and licking it off.

"Gee thanks Heero, I expected you to bring someone at least a little more interesting for Valentine's Day… but I suppose you don't have the same choices as me when it comes to interesting people." Duo hissed.

"I said I'm sorry didn't I, I don't want her here anymore than you do." Hero turned away to the sink so he could wash his hands. "I just don't know what to do." He continued, not trying to make their conversation more private.

"Is that a weakness I hear?" Duo laughed before taking a sip of his drinks then handing it to Heero to drink. "Well that's why you have me." He made his way past the stoic, currently looking lost, youth and walked up to the three people at the door. He smiled at Trowa and Quatre who were smiling back in amusement, going around them he stopped in front of the shorter girl with a big friendly grin on his face. "Relena, as you may have heard," he threw a look at Heero, a smile on his lips. "This is a Valentine's get together with just us guys that you know… get along. I am really sorry… and I'm sure the boys are too." He threw a look at all the other four, his face going blank, "But you weren't exactly invited." He smiled once again and moved to hold the door open.

Relena frowned and looked up to Duo, her eyes showing no sign that she had heard his and Heero's conversation a few moments earlier. "I came with Heero." She noted.

"Sweetie, following someone and then clinging to them is not being invited to a get together; it's being rude and unwanted."

Her eyes widened in shock then she narrowed them once again her face turning a shade darker. "How dare you speak to me like that, me and Heero-"

"Have nothing, now please just leave you are killing the mood." Relena turned to look at the source of argument and her eyes came to meet those of Wufei.

"Relena, stop deluding yourself… you're not going to get anywhere. Besides I already have someone in my life." Relena froze, as did Duo as the two turned at the new voice, Heero. He had walked out of the kitchen and stood looming in the space between the kitchen door and the entrance. Relena closed her eyes briefly before looking up once again smiling and nodding in understanding.

"I'm happy for you." She smiled at the others and walked out.

"You have someone… and you didn't tell me." Duo burst after the door closed.

Heero cringed back as he took another sip of Duo's drink.

"Are you bringing her later?" Wufei spoke up breaking up the fight before it initiated.

Heero shrugged uncertain of what to reply, his eyes semi lingering on Duo's angry face.

oooo

Heero stood up and made his way to the door. "Where are you going?" Duo's voice called out gently as the darker put his hand on the door handle.

"Out." Was the short reply before the door closed quietly.

"He's probably going to meet that girl he spoke off." Wufei spoke put standing up himself and he too made his way to the door.

"Where are _you_ going?" Duo called out in irritation.

"I have someone waiting for me." Wufei admitted, falling quiet to let the braided teenager come up with his own conclusion. "Besides, you have a secret admire to seek out." Wufei winked and walked out.

Duo fell back on his chair; the evening had gone well, after Relena left they had fallen into their usual routine of messing about, followed by dinner and then some more messing around as they watched two movies. Half way through the second movie, Quatre and Trowa excused themselves, Quatre admitting to being unable to resist himself around Trowa, only to make him blush furiously as they made their way upstairs. Duo had laughed heartedly and Heero and Wufei had smiled in both sympathy and amusement.

Letting a sigh out trembling lips Duo made his way upstairs, hopes of being with the person he cared about for the evening shattered.

He froze as he came to his door, a gentle glow emitted through the cracks of the door. Going into defence the braided boy cursed himself for not keeping his gun with him at all times, like Heero. He pushed against the wall carefully placing his hand on the doorknob, as silently as he was able to; he turned the object before pushing slightly and letting go. He waited a few seconds before replacing his hand against the woodwork and pushing at it a little hard, far enough to let him squeeze through. A few more seconds and Duo took a step forward, still against the wall, letting his head fall forward to look past the frame.

All caution left him as he took in the sight, he pulled away from the wall and pushed the door a little wider to let himself look at the entire room.

The lights were turned off; the window was slightly open letting a gentle breeze wander in to play with the white curtains, making the scene almost enchanting. The two beds were pushed in together to make it look like a big double bed and a new white comforter was neatly placed under a cover of red rose petals; the pillows that were above the comforter held a rose and a small box of chocolates. On the floor against the other wall was a symmetric wave made of small scented candles, which was the cause of the glow that the room whispered.

Duo let his nose take in the sweet scent of the burning candles mixed with roses and the cologne that he loved. "Heero." He called out gently.

A shadow made its way out of the bathroom's darkness. "You knew it was me?" Heero's voice was a tender whisper as he walked up to Duo.

"When I first began to receive the roses, I had a wild hope that it was you… but you seemed adamant to admit it so I had to conclude that maybe I was wrong, I kept on dreaming though and the fact that the roses smelled of you was only more fuel for that dream. A more reasonable part of me explained that it was that you slept here too and that is why I could find your scent on the roses, but it was the only scent. Whoever was bringing me roses couldn't be good enough to remove all traces of themselves as such. Then I remembered that first day, you hurt your toe coming out of the bathroom. At first I thought you were blushing coz you were caught being imperfect, but I knew you didn't care about that. I realised you hadn't hurt yourself, you had moaned when you saw me half naked and then hid yourself by looking else where." Duo smirked.

"You're awfully sure of yourself." Heero smiled back, now standing before the smaller man, his hand reaching out and stroking an olive coloured arm.

"Nah, I'm sure about you." He pulled them close, pushing the door close and taking Heero's first kiss as he let his hands wander over the firm shoulders.

A small moan emits from somewhere within them and a groan was shortly followed as the two fell onto the bed.

oooo

Duo woke up to warmth, snuggling closer to it without opening his eyes and hearing a chuckle from above him. "Don't you have any work?"

"No. It's just you, me," Heero replied before kissing Duo on the nose, "and the roses."


End file.
